Living with Dumbly
by Lamister
Summary: He aquí una parodia sobre la vida de Dumbledore en su infancia, transcurso en Hogwarts como estudiante, profesor de Transformaciones y director. Lleno de humor, muerete de la risa. Posibles spoilers.


**_Living with Dumbly_**

Muy buenos días. Mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Nací el…em… hace mucho años , en…um...alguna parte de Inglaterra. Aunque mi abuela tenía teorías de que nací en la Atlántida. Esa es mi abuela(señala una muñeca de trapo que le falta un ojo) a que es hermosa(orgulloso)muchos la desean. El muñeco de Flitwick estuvo lisonjeando con ella muchas veces, pero yo no lo he permitido porque mi abuela es muy joven aún para esas cosas. Se preguntarán porque le falta un ojo, pues se lo sacó la puta de Minerva. La muy zorra se transformó en gato, y le dio una "caricia" y le saco el ojo de un zarpaso.

En fin. Cuando era pequeño vivía con mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano. Ya de chico, mi hermano Abeforth tenía una obsesión con las ovejas.

Cuando las llevábamos a pastar, mi hermano siempre les tocaba las colita. Nunca he entendido por qué.

A los nueve años, se casó con una oveja llamada Flannery. Él era vidente, y "Flannery" era una chica con el pelo…um…no importa, pero entrenaba algo de no sé qué, que el fuego, y el decía algo de la pasión. No sé que tiene que ver el fuego con una oveja, pero así es mi hermano…un momento¿tengo hermano…?ya no importa.

Mi madre era una mujer muy dulce, e incapaz de matar a una mosca. Cuando le mordía el brazo, me recordaba al chocolate. Ella me enseñó a estrangular gallinas, algo muy útil.

Mi padre trabajaba en los bares, era catador. Volvía a casa muy tarde, en la noche, con pocas prendas, hasta a veces desnudo. Y cantaba: "Dale a mi cuerpo alegría macarena, HEY macarena!" "BARNEY ES UN DINOSAURIO QUE VIVEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee" "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOY UN CACAHUATE SIII, TU ERES UN CACAHUATE SIIIIIII, TODOS SOMOS CACAHUATES SIIIIIIII, ESTUPIDOS, ESTUPIDOS, ESTUPIDOS ,SIIIIII!" y cosas así. Mamá decía, muy furiosa, que tomaba. Aunque no veo nada de malo en tomar exceso de chocolateada.

En realidad mi madre era Nadie y mi padre Todos, tuvieron tres hijos, Buda, Calefón y Yo. Pero luego de una terrible tormenta, me abandonaron y me adoptó la familia Dumbledore. Además en una noche de pasión… ¡Eh! Me equivoqué de historia, esto es el Kamasutra.

Hagan como si no hubiesen leído nada, yo solo soy un jóven virgen inocente, cofcofminniecofcof, que juega al pokemon y come caramelos de limón.

También a veces me gusta comer panchos, pero últimamente Minnie me los prohibió. Dice que son malos para el recto, pero no sé que es el recto. Bueno, interrumpiré la transmisión para dirigirme al toilette.

¡AH ES BUDA! Ehhh,nada, era Mcgonagall desnuda.

Como les estaba diciendo ¡OH DIOS MIO! He notado porque Mcgonagall odia la comida muggle, esa cadena de comida le ha robado la idea de las hamburguesas y para colmo le robó el nombre, se llaman: "Mcdonalsgalls".

¡Hay por mis pompas! He olvidado de qué trabajo. En los siguientes capítulos les contaré cómo llegué a ser Director de Hogwarts, Alumno de Hogwarts, Mi relación con los Merodeadores, y con Dios, digo Harry Potter.

Pero ahora seguiré con mi relato de mi infancia.

A los ocho comencé a tomar pastillas, de limón, aunque sabían a otra cosa, pero la abuela dijo que sabían a limón. Esas pastillas eran para la memoria, la estupidez y la locura.

Nunca funcionaron.

Aunque sospecho que me las robaba Abeforth, ya que lo vi una vez dándole a Flannery una de ellas, la oveja desapareció por tres días.

Luego siguiendo la genial idea, intenté hacer la prueba con una gallina. Al darle la pastilla la gallina comenzó a actuar como un cerdo. Parecía un cerdo con un plumas.¡Oh no, _era _un cerdo con plumas!

Después lo metí en la parrilla, y la prendí aunque no sé por qué, pensé que le daría un toque de glamour.

Nunca más supe del pobre cerdito.

De todas formas ese día tuve un hermoso almuerzo, riquísimo. Tenía sabor a cerdo con plumas.

A mis nueve años ya era un conquistador nato. Las chicas caían a mis pies, aunque cada vez que hablaba de esto con Abeforth, el decía algo de un gas, no sé…en fin.

Ese año tuve una novia de mi edad llamada Nomeolvides y… ¡AH NO! tenía el _pelo_ de color nomeolvides¿o era de color gris¡OH DIOS MIO¡NO SALÍ CON UNA NIÑA, SALÍ CON UNA JOVEN MUJER DE 356 AÑOS, LLAMADA…!Um, no lo recuerdo, pero ahora entiendo porque siempre se quejaba de las arrugas. Y yo que pensaba que se refería a las arrugas de la ropa…

Luego, a los diez años, tuve un romance con una niña…no, un niño llamado Jack. Aunque todos nos miraban raro, nunca entendí que tenía de malo darnos besitos y…¿Esto lo están leyendo menores no…?Entonces lo dejo en su imaginación.

Tengo una anécdota muy graciosa de un pay de manteca y una salchicha. Bueno, mi madre iba a cocinar salchichas con _ejagontc_, que no era nada más que la papa aplastada, y de postre pay de manteca. La situación era terrible, porque combinar pay de manteca con salchichas es muy malo. De ahí me di cuenta que era mago, ya que mi tío Flutito…em… ¿tengo tío…?bueno, no importa. YO le serví las dos cosas, y al terminar la cena se puso una extraña prenda, creo que se llamaba "manga" o "tanga" o algo asi, que era de color leopardo, y después se fue por ahí en el pueblo y…un momento. ¡ESA NO ES UNA ANCEDOTA MIA!Es de Snape, perdón Sevy por quitarte el protagonismo. El era Flutito jejeje, perdón.

Cuando tenía siete años mi madre me llevo a una casa de té. Era una casa llena de respetables señoritas, sentadas en respetables sillones, charlando de respetables cosas y tomando un horroroso y con olor a perro quemado té.

Fue en esa etapa de mi vida que aprendí el comportamiento de las mujeres. Me llamaban "Albusín" y me malcriaban, pero a mí me interesaba otra cosa¡SABER QUE TENÍA EL MALDITO TÉ!

Mis investigaciones eran en vano; hacía todo, colarme en las cocinas, escuchar con patitos de goma, y bailar el chamamé. ¡PERO NI EL CHAMAMÉ FUNCIONÓ! Así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, y se los pregunté personalmente. Pusieron una sonrisa de loca-obsesionada-con-el-streapptease-y-las-cortinas-con-dibujos-de-sapos y me conducieron a la cocina, y prepararon el té frente mío.

Desde ese día, preferí la cerveza de mantequilla.

Recuerdo cuando mi papá me enseñó a pescar, fuimos los dos solos junto al río de las aguas danzantes, donde según mi padre, estaba poblada de los mejores peces del mercado.

Mi padre me enseño lo básico: pon esto aquí, tira así, quédate quieto y callado, ve al baño, no te hagas caca encima, no beses a los peces, deja de tirarte gases…lo normal.

Pero cuando estábamos al final de nuestro paseo, mi padre se acercó lentamente y me susurró al oído que me enseñaría la técnica secreta que, con años de experiencia, había aprendido. Se acerco al lago, se bajó los pantalones e hizo pis. En ese momento los peces dejaron de moverse, y como 45 pececitos de diversos colores, flotaron muertos en el agua.

La lección de ese día no solo fue como pescar, si no que aprendí que el pis es tóxico, y que mi padre no usa una buena marca de desodorante.

El día que recibí la carta para ir a Hogwarts, fue un día hermoso. Mi madre se levantó con energías para recibir mi carta. Mi padre se despertó como siempre, borracho, digo, muy ebrio -------------giullllll. Perdón, eso fue una mancha de baba de limón, de la exitosa compañía "limón" y de calididad "limón".

¿Por dónde iba…¡Ah, cierto! Entonces bajaron los dos cantando "Sex Bomb", que como mi hermano era vidente (era una canción del futuro) la solía cantar, aunque no entiendo el propósito de la canción, pero cuando estoy con Minnie, digo Minerva McGonagall, respetable cofcofsexycofcof profesora de Hogwarts, colegio de magia, hechicería y cocina, la canto.

Fui corriendo a la puerta de mi casa, y oh dios mío…¡ERA TAAAAAAAAAN BONITA!

Tenía el sobre color dorado, el sello de rojo pasión y los ojos color…Oh, cierto, esa era mi tía que venía, como hacía últimamente a ver si había llegado mi carta.

Y ella la tenía, ella tenía la carta. La carta era común y corriente, pero luego fue vomitada, pisoteada, lavada, machaqueada, alabada, y manchada de _pupú_.

Ese día aprendí a bailar la conga con tres vasos de Barney sobre mi cabeza. Eso fue porque mi abuela consideraba que había que hacer un ritual digno de la situación.

Y eso fue todo, los espero en el próximo intrigante capítulo: "La sábana de la justicia es lavada por un centauro" y…

Bah, eso es del programa que estoy viendo.

En el próximo capítulo narraré mi vida en Hogwarts.

¡CHAU!(oigan¿Qué significa chau?)

--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- --------

**¡NOOOOOOO, NO ES OTRA MANCHA! Es la nota de las autoras**

**SIIIIIIIIIII,AUTORAS.**

**Como verán, este fic está publicado por Lamister, pero pertenece a esta y a su hermana Luli-chan.**

**Personalmente, cada vez que lo leíamos nos reíamos mucho, y esto está hecho para la gente que le gusta reírse, como a nosotras.**

**Esperamos que no tengan un atracón de risa y un cerdo bailarín que dice "¡DEVUELVEME MIS CHULETAS!" y que toma caramelo oxidado,**

**Atte,**

**Luli-Chan y Lamister.**


End file.
